


异常20

by yingzhoumuml



Category: all邪
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingzhoumuml/pseuds/yingzhoumuml





	异常20

说实话我这辈子见过装逼的人不少。他们或是为了口舌之快，或 是为了掩盖心中的恐惧。起初我时间充裕还能仔细听着，试图理 解他们，但是后来我发现这世界上装逼的人太多，大多都只是为 了壮胆，于是多半直接让他闭嘴。小花此人和别人谈生意的时候 说话虚虚实实，这是我们商人的本质，所以装逼这件事他干得特 别熟练且优雅，大部分时间是看不出他在装逼的，于是当他说出 那句话的时候，我第一反应还是这小子在诓我。

他干嘛这么说呢？害怕吗？我实在想不出他有什么可怕的。可能 是我的反应太冷淡，表情太漠然，于是他被刺激到了，对我下手 十分凶残。

"你是因为张海客吗？"

我被他脱了裤子。我这个人在某些时候有些病态的淡定，可能是 那十年经历太多，心中那颗好奇的种子已经干死了。他似乎也对 于我在床上提起别的男人感到愤怒，于是一把抓住我的命根子， 疼得我嘶了一声。

"你怎么这么没心没肺呢？"

他手活儿的确比我好多了，一边吃人似的吼我，一边指尖灵巧的 刮开我的包皮。我皱了皱眉，觉得腿上麻酥酥的，像是有蚂蚁在 晈。从雪山跌落之后我的腰就一直不太好，某些使劲的时候会后 继不足，甚至在解决生理问题的时候会有腰酸腿软的症状。这件 事我跟谁都没说过，算是我的弱点，但问题是他现在这么摸着我 我的确很难动弹，于是就表现得我好像从了他似的。

"他确实对我好，你也没什么不甘心的。这事，你就别管了吧。"

张海客对我好不好我不知道。说实话，我已经很难相信什么人 了，除去我年少轻狂的那段时间信任的人，再往后认识的就很难 走心了。张海客设么殷勤，我愿意相信他是情不知所起，但是我 又总觉得有哪里怪怪的。我这样说只是想小花别钻牛角尖，有时 候让人死心也是一种仁慈。

小花手上的动作停了。他看着我，眼神里尽是凄然。他肯定是不 甘心的，像他这样的人向谁求欢都是对方的福分，以后娶了谁嫁 了谁都是谁祖坟冒青烟。但我不行了。我给过他机会，虽然听起 来像闹着玩，但我是认真的。他的犹豫和沉默说出再多花样的理 由归根结底都是因为他还是没有勇气。我自然不能怪他，他的身 份和位置有很多事情身不由己，这也是我心疼他的地方，但是喜 欢这种事，如果从一开始就没有下定决心，之后真的就没有试的 必要了。

"我能不能把你锁在这里？ 

他在请求我。小花伏在我身上，脑袋贴着我颈侧。我皱了皱眉， 当下真有点担心他是认真的。他手指动作的幅度越来越快，我忍 不住闷哼一声。他抬起眼看我，眼神里有某些阴暗的东西。

"你知道我有多想把你囚禁在我身边，天天只能看我一个人。”

他掏出他自己的那根东西，和我贴在一起。他的更热更硬，上面 湿漉漉的还带着刚刚的精液，摩擦的时候滑溜溜的，感觉很奇 怪。他拉过我的手跟他一起动作，摸着两个滚烫的物事前后撸 动。快感上来了，我有些头晕。和兄弟一起撸管这事只在大学宿 舍里一起看毛片的时候发生过，但那时候也都是各撸个的，没说 要一起体会体会的。我还是太嫩，被摸了几下就要到了。我以为 他要为难我，但却发现他加快了动作，最终我先射了出来。

射精后的空虚感让我十分疲惫。他还没射，精水不分彼此的沾在 我俩性器上，被我抹了一手。他沿着我的股缝摸到后面，手指动 了动。 "你还没被人上过吧？''他突然问我。我问什么？他笑笑。

"我可能会吓到你。那些我对你的妄想，很久之前就开始有了。我 给你准备了很多的东西，我光是想象着把它们用在你身上，我就 要硬了。" 他手指抵着我。我对于男人之间的那种事还不太了解，只简单了 解过是捅屁股，严重的有脱肛的，也有被夹折的。光是了解到这 我就不敢再继续了解下去。我觉得我还奉献不到这个地步，于是 我兵走险招，突然问他：

"那你找别人试过吗？"

其实我一点也不奇怪小花是有过性生活的。他所处的环境和圈子 并不干净，他又是这么个风流的样子，肯定玩过很多了。我甚至 还想过他说不定有私生子。他说的那些对我的妄想很有可能已经 找人试验过了，可能那是个和我长得很像的男孩，比我会叫比我 有经验，屁股有特异功能。我在这个时候提起其实是想提醒提醒 他的良心，我要用那个人的遭遇让他清醒一些，让他意识到他对 我早就不单纯了。

可是他居然回答我说没有。


End file.
